Les apparences sont parfois 'souvent' trompeuses
by mery dry
Summary: YAOÏ.OneShot. Draco épouse le neveu de son amant pour pouvoir voir ce dernier. Mais Harry est il du genre à se laisser faire? Il ne semble pas être le neveu docile annoncé...Et il réagit, à sa manière! lemon


**_N/A : UA. C'est un nouveau One-Shot. Je ne ferais de fic à chapitres que quand j'aurais fini « Divisés pour mieux gagner ». _**

**C'est un slash Harry/Draco, et d'autres pairing implicites. Les personnages n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais les créatures magiques, par contre, sont incluses dans l'histoire, ainsi que les balais.**

**Pour écrire cette histoire, je me suis inspiré d'une histoire que j'avais déjà lu «C'est lui le désir de mon cœur », mais j'ai du changer beaucoup de choses pour que ça colle avec mon scénario. Dommage, j'ai adoré lire ce livre. **

_**Les apparences sont parfois (souvent) trompeuses.**_

Les deux amants étaient atterrés. Sirius pleurait à chaudes larmes, tandis que Draco pinçait les lèvres de contrariété. Maudit soit le Comte Severus Rogue! Comment osait-il contrarier leur amour ? Il était l 'époux de Sirius, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'empêcher de voir son amant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, vous êtes sûr ? Bon, passons. Il devait forcément y avoir une solution…

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius, de son côté se tamponnait les joues, les larmes lui allaient bien au teint, mais il ne devait pas en abuser, ses yeux risquaient de gonfler. Draco dit alors de sa voix grave, en le contemplant :

« Sirius, vous savez bien qu'il ne nous reste plus d'alternative, à part fuir ensemble ! Alors, acceptez ma proposition et enfuyons nous ! Je suis prêt à renoncer à tout pour vous ! »

« Je sais très bien que vous abandonneriez vos prérogatives de Duc de Malfoy pour notre couple, mais que serons nous si nous vivons au de la société ! J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Severus veut que nous rompions aujourd'hui, et pour me punir, il m'a imposé la corvée de chaperonner son neveu de 20 ans, qui vit à la campagne depuis sa naissance, en compagnie des balais, des Sombrals et des rustres. »

Sirius se tut, guettant l'approbation sur le beau visage de Draco qui lui intima de continuer. Il reprit donc :

« Comme je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les douairières à mon âge, je n'ai que trente ans, tout de même !Vous n'avez qu'à épouser Harry ! En plus, il a hérité des millions de sa marraine, et es milliards de son parrain, tous deux étant des américains très doués en affaires. »

Draco ne fit pas de commentaires, même s'il savait que le Comte Sirius Black-Rogue avait en fait 34 ans, et le laissa continuer :

« En plus, quand vous épouserez Harry, je pourrais faire semblant de m'intéresser à lui d'un point de vue filial, et vous rencontrer en prétextant une visite à lui rendre ! Nos problèmes seront ainsi réglés ! Pas besoin de s'exposer à l'ostracisme. »

Draco savait que sa proposition se verrait opposer un refus. C'était la même chose tout le temps. Il ne l'avait réitéré que par automatisme, de toutes façons il doutait de renoncer à ses privilèges. Mais maintenant la situation était critique. Et la proposition de Sirius était la plus sensée. Même s'il répugnait à utiliser un jeune innocent comme paravent, il calma ses scrupules en se disant que ce Harry devait savoir qu'il s'exposait à un mariage de raison, avec sa fortune et son ascendance.

Bien, le plan des deux amants était parfait. Draco embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres de Sirius, qui était aux anges. Draco serait toujours en sa possession malgré son mariage. Il s'enorgueillissait d'avoir le cœur et le corps de « L'Insaisissable Draco » en sa détention. En effet, celui-ci, à l'âge de 25 ans était encore célibataire, alors qu'il avait reçu le titre de Duc à la mort de son père, de la main de son propre associé, un certain Tom Jedusor. A ce moment-là, Draco avait 16 ans seulement, et était encore au célèbre collège Poudlard, réservé à la noblesse.

Alors, les mères de famille l'avaient assailli d'invitation pour lui présenter leurs filles ou leurs fils, ne tenant même pas comte des préférences sexuelles de leurs rejetons.

Mais Draco avait déjoué tous les pièges, vu qu'il préférait la compagnie des hommes…mariés et homosexuels. La plupart des maris cocufiés fermaient les yeux. Mais quand Severus Rogue apprit l'infidélité de sa femme, il était entré dans une colère sans nom. Heureusement, il aimait énormément. Sirius, sinon le châtiment aurait été plus terrible.

Ils se mirent d'accord. Durant le bal des Devonshire, qui devait avoir lieu dans trois jours, Draco danserait avec Harry et s'assiérait à côté de lui au dîner. Le duc sortit de chez son amant, et se dirigea vers son balai, une merveille d'aérodynamique.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Harry était inquiet, il espérait que son oncle ne lui demanderait pas d'enlever ses affreuses lunettes. Le jeune homme les avaient mises parce que ses magnifiques yeux émeraude étaient trop expressifs. Il avait aussi plaqué ses cheveux sur sa tête avec de la gomina artisanale, qui avait l'avantage de discipliner ses cheveux rebelles. Mais elle donnait également aux cheveux un aspect terne et une couleur indéfinissable. Le seul bon point de ce produit était qu'il pouvait s'enlever au moindre coup de brosse.

Le Comte Rogue observait son neveu avec consternation. Le pauvre garçon était affreux, il portait des frusques en guise d'habits, et d'horripilantes lunettes noires qu'il portait, d'après lui, pour guérir ses yeux après un accident de balai. Le Comte ne s'attarda pas sur ce sujet, regarda par la fenêtre, et serra les dents à la vue de ce jeune bellâtre de Malfoy qui fendait les airs sur son balai. Harry se dit que son vol aurait pu être meilleur si ce jeune éphèbe aux magnifiques cheveux blonds avait plus de fluidité et d'intrépidité.

Mais bien sûr, ceux qui le regardaient ne voyait que son physique parfait, sa belle plastique, ses vêtements coûteux et son balai dernier cri.

Harry, lui, ne prêtait pas attention à ce genre de choses. A la campagne, il se promenait cheveux au vent, et ne portait souvent pas grand-chose en guise de vêtements. Ils vivaient pauvrement, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme d'affaires véreux vint le tuer les parents du jeune homme, car ils allaient témoigner contre lui dans une affaire de fraude fiscale et de meurtre. Jedusor, le businessman, voulait assassiner toute la famille mais Harry lui échappa à bord d'un balai. Il fit tant et si bien que Tom tomba du dos du balai sur lequel il était grimpé à son tour.

Après la mort de ses parents, Harry se vit hériter d'une fortune phénoménale de part son parrain et sa marraine. Trop tard... Alors qu'ils en avaient besoin avant pour payer des gardes du corps. Mais à quoi bon ressasser le passé, quand nous avons le présent à assumer et le futur à prévoir ?

Mais ce qui fit rire le plus Harry fut le subit intérêt de la famille de son père à son encontre. Les Rogue-Potter avaient depuis toujours ignoré James, qui vivait chichement de son élevage de Sombrals. Malgré tout, ils formaient une famille unie et heureuse.

Maintenant, Harry, sciemment et volontairement enlaidi, subissait le regard moqueur, jubilatoire et inquisiteur de son oncle par alliance qui l'avait vêtu d'habits à la mode, certes, mais qui convenaient plus à des enfants frileux qu'à un jeune homme en passe de s'épanouir. Sirius était ravi que son neveu soit si repoussant. Du moins avec cet accoutrement, ces lunettes et cette coiffure, car Sirius devait avouer que le jeune homme avait un charme certain avec sa musculature ni trop fine, ni trop prononcée.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le bal des Devonshire était très ennuyeux, du moins du point de vue de Harry, qui n'avait pas beaucoup dansé, et uniquement avec des personnes intéressées par son héritage pratiquement tombé des cieux. Mais il avait été fasciné par le Duc Draco Malfoy, avec qui il avait dansé deux fois. Harry était très intimidé par la beauté de Draco qui n'arrivait pas à se résigner à épouser ce laideron à bésicles.

Mais un seul regard vers Sirius lui remontait le moral, et il essayait de relancer la conversation avec Harry, qui n'était pas plus loquace à table que sur la piste de danse, et qui mangeait avec très peu d'appétit. La conversation stagnait , Draco était mal à l'aise et Harry était heureux car il trouvait dans sa naïveté que ce mutisme était plein de sérénité et de paix.

Le lendemain, Draco était venu à la maison, et avait demandé la main de Harry à ses deux oncles. Sirius était ravi, et Severus, dubitatif. Comment son neveu aurait-il pu séduire ce dandy de Malfoy ? Il devait donc y avoir un motif plus terre-à-terre à cette demande. Soit l'argent, soit son mari, mais comme Malfoy était lui-aussi extrêmement riche, ça devait être la deuxième réponse qui était l'exacte. Il devra se montrer prudent...

Harry, lui, avait engagé un valet personnel le matin-même. Le pauvre jeune homme avait eu des déboires chez son ancien maître, et il avait irrémédiablement le cœur brisé. Il avait incité Harry à la réflexion avant d'accepter la demande en mariage, mais le jeune homme, tout à sa joie, accepta après le soi-disant délai de réflexion qui était de bon ton vis-à-vis de ce genre de demande.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Les jours qui suivirent furent épuisants pour Harry, mais il oubliait tout dès qu'il voyait Draco. Il guettait l'arrivée du blond, et pensait que, si Sa Seigneurie ne se déclarait pas, c'était parce qu 'elle était patiente et voulait patienter. Et Harry n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients.

Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait dans le parc de la résidence londonienne de son oncle, Harry aperçut l'attelage d' hippogriffes de son bien-aimé. Il devait être venu le voir ! Empli d'un sentiment de joie et d'anticipation, Harry parcourut la maison à la recherche de Draco. Il se dit que, le blond ne l'ayant pas trouvé, il devait l'attendre dans le boudoir de son oncle Sirius. Sans se préoccuper des convenances, le fiancé énamouré s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'il entendit un échange qui lui glaça le sang :

« Mais c'est simple, Draco ! Vous l'épousez, je vous invite chez nous, et vice-versa ! Vous pourrez invoquer, par exemple, une angoisse à l'idée de votre futur paternité, et je peux faire sembler de vous aider, vous et Harry, à assumer le rôle de parents. Ou alors nous pourrions simuler des rencontres pour discuter de la décoration de la chambre du bébé. Et quand il tombera enceinte, reléguez le à la campagne, dans votre propriété familiale. »

« Du moment que nous pouvons nous voir, j'accepte tout ce que vous voulez. J'ai accepté ce mariage, autant continuer et ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin... Attendez, il me semble avoir entendu quelque chose en provenance du couloir. »

« Mais non ! Je n'ai rien entendu. Je t'aime mon chéri, viens m'embrasser... »

Harry, qui courait dans les couloirs, se disait que le bruit qu' avait entendu Draco, c'était son cœur en train de se briser...

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le trousseau de Harry se constituait exclusivement de sweat-shirts qui ne lui allaient pas du tout, de pantalons informes, de chemises qui tombaient verticalement sans épouser ses formes. Sirius avait fait du très bon travail de sabotage. Le mariage avait été assez réussi, excepté le marié, qui portait des lunettes noirs et une robe blanche trop surchargée de dorure, qui aurait plus convenus à un prêtre jouant dans une comédie italienne qu'à un marié. Draco, lui, était splendide et impeccable, même s'il ressentait une certaine gêne.

Il avait remarqué que Harry avait enlevé, depuis quelques jours, le diamant en forme de cœur de son oreille. Cette pierre symbolisaient leurs fiançailles. Harry avait cru qu'il symbolisait le cœur de Draco que celui-ci lui aurait offert. Depuis qu'il a été désillusionné, il avait violemment ôté le bijou sous l'œil consterné de Guillaume, son valet, qui était au courant de tout depuis lé début mais avait essayé implicitement de prévenir son maître.

Le voyage de noces durerait quelques semaines et s'effectuerait à Paris. La traversée à bord du yacht du Duc se passa sans encombres, et ne dura pas longtemps. Le couple arriva à destination le soir, ils dînèrent à leur hôtel. Harry monta se coucher assez tôt, et quand Draco monta le rejoindre, il eut la surprise de voir qu'il y avait deux chambres séparés, et que son mari c'était enfermé dans la sienne.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa propre chambre, Draco vit une missive qui l'attendait sur son oreiller. L'ayant ouverte, il put lire, avec un certain effarement dans le visage :

_Monsieur,_

_Je dois vous apprendre que j'ai entendu votre discussion d'il y a une semaine dans le boudoir de mon oncle Sirius. Vous comprendrez donc que je refuse de vous laisser me toucher et encore moins me concevoir un enfant. Notre mariage ne sera pas consommé. Je ne croyais pas qu'un tel comportement pouvait exister. Bah, je suis naïf, ça doit être de ma faute, tout ça. _

_Votre mari._

_PS : Vous m'excuserez de ne plus vous appeler Votre Seigneurie, vous n'avez plus rien de seigneurial à mes yeux après votre bassesse. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée._

Draco se dirigea vers la porte de communication de leurs deux chambres, et se retrouva contre un battant clos à double-tour. Il tenta de parlementer avec son mari à travers le bois de la porte, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il appela donc son propre valet, Dobby, à qui il demanda qu'on prépare sa voiture. Il allait se rendre dans le restaurant homosexuel le plus huppé, coté et déjanté de la capitale française, pour oublier ce camouflet que lui avait infligé son mari.

Mais il est vrai qu'il était mérité. Draco avait agi comme un goujat, un butor et un rustre. Il devrait s'excuser platement, il le savait, mais son ego surdimensionné le lui interdisait. Il s'accommoderait de sa culpabilité.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Harry savait que son mari allait sortir, il envoya Guillaume s'informer à l'office des lieux les plus propices à l'amusement, quand Guillaume revint en disant que le Duc irait de source sûr au « Lorelei 's night club», la boîte gay. Harry mit l'un des horribles costumes que contenait sa garde-robe, et se rendit chez son vieil ami, Ron Weasley, qui, d'après la réception, logeait dans la suite contiguë. Il supplia son ami de l'aider, lui racontant tous ses déboires, alors que Guillaume était sorti avec le valet du Duc.

Ron compatit avec son ami, et lui promit de l'emmener chez Hermione Granger, la solution à tous les problèmes. Cette veuve au physique androgyne s'habillait tantôt comme une femme, tantôt comme un homme. On se perdait en conjectures à son sujet. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle accepta d'aider Harry, et lui inventa une nouvelle identité, un rôle fabriqué de toutes pièces par-elle. Elle arrangea ses cheveux, qui retrouvèrent leur lustre d'antan, et avaient un air savamment décoiffé qui lui conférait une allure sauvage. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient de milles feux dans son visage légèrement hâlé. Il portait à présent une chemise transparente près du corps, d'une couleur azuréenne, et un pantalon en lin couleur opaline. Ses lèvres purpurine attisaient le désir, et ses traits paraissaient plus virils mais aussi plus tendres, une fois son visage dégagé.

Il était méconnaissable. Hermione, habillée en femme en cette occasion, lui enjoignit de parler le français, qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, ce que son mari ignorait. Ils partirent tous les trois au « Lorelei 's night club », où ils s'assirent à une table assez isolée . Draco, qui était entrain de danser à leur arrivée, les rejoignit immédiatement. Il aimait beaucoup Hermione, qui le lui rendait bien. Ils discutèrent au bout d'un moment, mais le blond ne cessait de fixer Harry. N'en pouvant plus, il dit :

« Hermione, vous ne m'avez pas présenté votre charmant compagnon. Ronald, je le connais, mais qui est cet éphèbe qui vous accompagne ? »

L'éphèbe en question ne lui prêtait aucune attention, et regardait les couples enlacés sur la piste de danse. Draco détestait cela. Hermione, après un éclat de rire cristallin, dit doucement :

« Mon cher Duc, cet oiseau-là n'est pas pour vous. Son cœur est irrémédiablement pris, et il ne pense qu'à son aimé. Vous êtes donc prévenu. Matthieu, je vous présente le Duc Malfoy. Draco, je vous présente Matthieu Dubois, un de mes compatriotes. »

Le dit Matthieu fait un léger signe de tête en direction de Draco et poursuivit sa contemplation de la piste. Le Duc lui saisit alors la main et l'effleura de ses lèvres, après quoi Matthieu lui lança un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-exaspéré, lui retira la main et détourna sa tête. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, Harry avait la rancune tenace.

Hermione, amusée de ce manège, dut subir les assauts de Draco qui la suppliait d'intervenir en sa faveur auprès du soi-disant français. Hermione prétendit n'avoir aucune autorité sur lui, mais promit de se débrouiller pour que le brun lui accorde un rendez-vous le lendemain. La discussion porta bientôt sur les balais, et Draco put enfin entendre le timbre de la voix de ce Matthieu si mystérieux. Cette voix douce et grave lui donnait des frissons.

Harry s'amusa énormément à se jouer de son mari. Ils soupèrent tard, et revinrent chez Hermione aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Harry, après avoir remis ses anciens habits, se fit raccompagner par Ron, alors que Draco discutait encore avec Granger. Le brun retrouva Guillaume entrain de l'attendre et lui raconta la soirée par le menu. Il s'endormit peu à près.

S'étant réveillé tard, Harry fit envoyé un billet à son mari, lui disant qu'il allait sortir faire quelques courses. En fait, il allait effectivement faire des achats, mais avec Hermione, pour renouveler la garde-robe de Harry. Il acheta des tas de vêtements plus seyants les uns que les autres, et choit ce qu'il allait mettre pour le rendez-vous de ce soir. Quand il revint à l'hôtel, il eut juste le temps de déjeuner que Draco demanda un entretien avec lui. Mais Harry le précéda :

« Nous sommes mariés, c'est regrettable. Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez, mais de mon côté aussi. Je peux jouer la comédie du bonheur conjugal si vous voulez. Mais je ne reviens pas sur ma décision, on fait chambre à part. Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai à faire. »

« D'accord…Je vais aux courses de Ronflack Cornu, qui ont lieu à une ville pas très loin d'ici. Ne m'attendez pas pour le thé, j'arriverais à l'heure du dîner. »

Quand il revint, Draco trouva son mari attablé devant son dîner, à l'attendre. Il lui offrit alors un charmant collier en argent, à la chaîne très fine. Harry le remercia. Draco prétendit alors une invitation tardive pour s'absenter au souper. Harry savait qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Matthieu, c'est à dire, lui- même. Il se prépara donc soigneusement, mit un pantalon de lycra blanc et un col roulé beige, sans manches.

Draco avait choisi le restaurant, un endroit intime où l'on pouvait discuter à l'aise. Quand ils finirent de boire leur champagne, Draco sortit un écrin de sa poche, et le présenta devant Harry, après l'avoir ouvert. Il contenait un magnifique collier serti d'une multitude de petits diamants, et deux grosses émeraudes en guise de boucles d'oreilles. Devant les yeux de Harry passa le bijou que lui avait offert tout à l'heure son mari, cette jolie breloque de peu de valeur.

Les yeux de Harry flamboyèrent, il repoussa alors avec force l'écrin vers son donateur, et se leva en disant d'un ton glacial qui contrastait avec la réelle intensité de sa colère, visible dans ses yeux :

« Ne me confondez pas avec quelqu'un d'autre. On ne peut pas, et on ne pourra jamais m'acheter. Je voulais juste qu'on soit ami. Vous êtes insultant, je ne veux plus vous revoir. »

Alors qu'il allait partir, Draco le retint par le poignet, et lui dit d'un ton suppliant :

« Non ! Vous vous fourvoyez ! Je n'ai jamais eu de telles intentions ! Excusez-moi, je ne voulez pas vous offenser, je ne vous ferai plus de compliment et ne vous toucherai pas au delà des convenances…Je vous en supplie, croyez-moi. »

Harry se rassit mais ne se calma pas pour autant, et l'air désolé de Draco ne disparut que quand le brun accepta un autre rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Draco dut faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Comme il culpabilisait de négliger son époux, il avait demandé à ce dernier s'il voulait sortir quelque part, étant sûr qu'il refuserait. Eh bien, non. Son mari voulut aller à l'Opéra. Draco appréhendait vraiment la réaction de Matthieu. Et avec raison, car le lendemain, celui-ci voulut bien lui accorder un autre rendez-vous, certes, mais sembla plus que distant, dans le salon d'Hermione.

Il portait un gilet de cuir blanc, à col Mao, sans manche et ouvert sur la poitrine, ainsi qu'un pantalon de cuir aussi, mais noir. Il était à couper le souffle, sa peau caramel clair contrastant avec le blanc de son vêtement, et sa croupe callipyge moulée dans le pantalon. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Draco, ce fut le solitaire, un énorme diamant, qu'il portait à l'oreille gauche. Harry dit :

« Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas tenir ces engagements ! Mais comme vous n'êtes pas venu, j'ai eu la chance de passer ma soirée avec une personne très chère à mon cœur… J'ai passé un moment très agréable. »

Il avait dit cela d'un ton rêveur et en triturant le bijou à son oreille. Cela mit le Duc en rage, il ceignit Matthieu de ses bras, et l'embrassa violemment. Puis, il dit d'un ton vindicatif :

« Vous êtes à moi. A-t-il osé souiller vos lèvres ? Pourquoi acceptez- vous ses bijoux mais pas les miens ? Mais répondez ! »

Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et se réfugia dans une chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, un valet lui apporta un verre de champagne, un petit bouquet de lys, et un billet. Le Duc s'excusait d'avoir rompu sa promesse, et demanda à Matthieu de continuer leur soirée selon leur programme initial.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Ils rentraient en Angleterre. La veille, Harry avait demandé à Hermione de donner un billet à Draco, dans lequel il lui disait qu'il partait en voyage, et reviendrait peut-être un jour prochain à Paris. Le Duc a alors décidé de rentrer en Angleterre régler certains détails. Il avait oublié Sirius, n'ouvrait même plus ses lettres.

Arrivé au château des Malfoy, Draco demanda un entretien à Harry, et s'excusa platement devant lui. Il lui dit qu'il avait rencontré l'amour, déclaration ponctué par un « Encore ! » sarcastique de la part de Harry, qui s'amusait bien, caché derrière ses lunettes. Mais Draco ne s'en formalisa pas. Il dit qu'après avoir divorcé, il irait cherché un certain Matthieu en Italie. Harry lui dit que, comme le Prince de Galles et Le Comte Rogue allaient venir au dîner, Draco devra attendre le lendemain pour revoir sa décision dans tous ses détails.

Harry jeta ses lunettes dans la cheminée, et fit offrir ses vieux vêtements à une association caritative. Il mit une de ses nouvelles chemises, blanche et transparente, et un pantalon moulant couleur champagne. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, libérés du produit infernal grâce à de vigoureux coups de brosse, avaient une douceur et un lustre incomparable. Ses lèvres souriantes et ses yeux luminescents trahissaient un bonheur indicible.

Draco recevait les invités à la porte. Sentant une présence descendre les escaliers, il se retourna pour faire un compliment poli à son mari lorsqu'il dit dans un souffle :

« Matthieu ! »

Son oncle Sirius le regardait d'un œil mauvais et jaloux, alors que Severus jubilait , et que leurs Altesses Royales, le Prince et la Princesse de Galles s'extasiaient devant la beauté du couple ducal. Le dîner se passa allègrement, Harry discutant avec tout un chacun en faisant preuve d'une verve et d'une amabilité touchantes.

Lorsque les invités partirent, ayant déjà hâte de revenir, Draco emprisonna Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena dans leur chambre. Harry lui expliqua tout par le menu, lui disant son coup de foudre, sa déception, son subterfuge. Draco l'embrassa passionnément, puis, entrecoupant ses baisers et caresses de « Je t'aime » enfiévrés, il déshabilla son mari qui lui rendit la pareille. Parcourant le corps tant désiré de baisers, de caresses et de coups de langue, Draco fit savamment gémir son compagnon, qui n'en pouvait plus.

Alors il renversa le blond, et se mit à mordiller, sucer et embrasser tout ce qu'il avait sous la main. Il fit quasiment crier Draco lorsqu'il s'occupa de l'entrejambe de ce dernier. Celui-ci coucha le blond sous lui, et après avoir mouillé deux doigts, les introduisit doucement dans l'intimité inviolée du brun. Les yeux dilatés par la douleur, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger. Draco commença alors de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, accoutumant Harry à sa présence. Le brun accueillit le plaisir par vagues successives, et ne prêta pas attention au 3ème doigt qui avait rejoint les autres au fond de son être. Par contre, il sentit parfaitement le changement quand Harry remplaça les doigts par sa hampe turgescente. Après un court moment, Draco recommença à bouger, imprimant le rythme de son corps sur celui de Harry, qui n'en pouvait plus tant ses émotions étaient décuplés par les déclarations du blond, qui s'occupait en même temps de son entrejambe, en la caressant et en en titillant le gland. Ils parvinrent au plaisir en même temps, avec un synchronisme parfait.

Ils dormirent dans les ras l'un de l'autre, vécurent heureux et eurent 3 enfants.

* * *

Fin

Je sais c'est gnian-gnian mais bon, je l'ai écrite à 4 heures du matin donc c'est un peu compréhensible. Non ? ça ne l 'est pas, vous êtes sûr ? Oh et puis, m'en fou ! Lol. Reviews please :p

Mery dry


End file.
